


Damned

by Dismetion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blackwatch, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Smoky Kisses, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dismetion/pseuds/Dismetion
Summary: Genji had thought that he would never masturbate again, never let anyone touch him again, never even want anything like that. Oh hell, how wrong he had been.





	1. Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elflock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elflock/gifts).



> I'm going to add tags for each chapter so I suggest reading them for optimal reading experience. Enjoy!

Genji’s fingers were moving quickly in and out of himself as he tried to find the pleasure that once filled most of his days. Small huffs ran against the empty walls of the bathroom stall, filling the space.

It was useless, oh, so useless. He felt nothing. Or at least nothing good enough. The feeling of actually having someone fuck him was something that his fingers, even knuckle-deep, just couldn’t provide him. The fingers of his organic hand felt clumsier than ever before and just weren’t enough alone. He wouldn’t bring his damned mechanic hand anywhere near his most private parts, though. It was bad enough that it fucking existed.

“ _Damn_ ”, he groaned, the feeling of dissatisfaction burning him alive. He bit his teeth together so hard he almost tasted blood from his gums, to stop himself from letting out a heavier shock wave of curses. He let his fingers slip out of his throbbing hole and wiped them off on the metal of his thigh, leaving a trail of Vaseline behind. Low growl vibrated in his throat as he curled his hand into a fist and drove it forcefully against the wall he was leaning onto.

It wasn’t easy. None of it was. His life had always been about balancing between of having fun and not angering his family while doing so. But it had been easy life nonetheless. Until he had dipped over the line. Being caught having sex with a man had been too much for his family and his fun and simple life had turned into this fucking nightmare that it was now: Nightmare full of self-loathing over his new, ugly and nauseating body that no one would ever want to touch; full of vindictiveness towards his family; full of frustration; full of anger.

 

It wasn’t easy.

 

He flexed his head back, eyes closing, the red of his gums exposed as he frowned. He let out the breath of air he had been holding without noticing. Slowly he turned his eyes to look at the pieces of his armor, that he had taken off to be able to touch himself, that now laid beside him. He remembered how Angela had told him how to remove them and how to take care of their cleanliness since they were in contact with his genitals. Back then he had thought that he would never masturbate again, never let anyone touch him again, never even want anything like that. Oh hell, how wrong he had been.

Wet dreams became his only remedy from continuous nightmares that he nowadays had about his fucking brother fucking murdering him. First the wet dreams had been just generic steamy, sinful things that featured faceless men – sometimes even women, even though he had learned in the young age of sixteen that women didn’t satisfy him the way men did – but it had gotten worse. Of course it had. Everything had gotten worse in his life; why wouldn’t this one nice thing, too?

The men and women had begun to gain faces. They were familiar faces, too. Of course they were. He worked with some fine featured men and it wasn’t surprising as much as it was damn frustrating that they found their way into his nightly sin shows.

 

First one, if he recalled correctly, had been about Jesse McCree. Again, not as surprising as it was exasperating. They were pretty close – if getting called huckleberry and darlin’ by the cowboy and not fucking ending his life for it could be called being close. Jesse was a tall man, not much older than Genji and his accent was pleasant to listen to. Words rolled on his tongue with ease and he flirted as naturally as he breathed. He often told Genji about his newest one night stands with various Overwatch agents when he got drunk. At some point Genji had realized that he wouldn’t mind becoming one of those one night stands. It made him angry more than horny, really, but it was more than he had previously had after getting rebuild.

After getting slammed against a wall by Gabriel Reyes on one of their Blackwatch missions for soloing and risking the success of the mission, he had understood how much he missed being manhandled. Commander Reyes was like a damn wall. He was even taller than Jesse, muscular and broad-shouldered. His face was handsome in an austere way and his voice was low and gravelly. Even though Gabriel was stern, even somewhat unkind, he was authentic and trustworthy and Genji hadn’t felt scared or like he was in any kind of danger, while being hurt by the man. He kind of wanted it to happen again. He goddamn hated it.

The last one was the most surprising of them all but definitely the most infuriating, too. Moira O’Deorain, the combat medic of Blackwatch – and mad scientist, Genji added in his mind. She had to be one the most irksome people he had ever met. The way she was as tall as a building and thus looked down at him; the way she knew that she was a genius and quite openly thought others to be stupid; the way she laughed, throwing her head back and called Genji adorable in a blasphemous tone of voice; the way she held herself – so full of confidence and self-importance – with that little feline side-smile. It all just made Genji see red. He kind of fucking hated Moira… and yet he wanted the woman to step on him, to show him just how much better she was than him, to make fun of him, to make him hate himself more than he already did. And those thoughts alone made him hate it all even more.

 

It wasn’t easy.


	2. Watch And Learn

Genji grew bolder.

The small, nauseating bathroom stall? He hadn’t been masturbating there for few weeks now. Instead he sat onhis bed inthe middle of the Watchpoint’s sleeping facilities, the parts of his armor usually hiding his genitals, laying beside him.

That damned mechanical arm of his? He fucking rammed those metal fingers inside himself, while stroking his erection with his other hand, trying to find some kind of gratification, some kind of peace.

The feeling of uselessness of it all? Still there. Still burning hotly. Still killing him inside. He was starting to grow desperate. The knowledge of anyone being able to walk in on him had gotten him off some days but now he didn’t feel it anymore. No one just ever came there during days. Maybe he would start doing this in the training facilities? Or maybe he would start doing this here but while others were here, too, sleeping? Maybe he would but that didn’t help right at the moment. Tired groan let his lips.

He just wanted to give up and go to the training facilities, maybe have some duels and beat others up. That was one of the few fun things in his life nowadays. To make other agents whine and suffer. He was strong and his body, no matter how much he hated it, was a weapon. He was a weapon. And damned hell he hated it.

 

“Woah!” came familiar voice suddenly from one of the doors of the sleeping area. Genji’s red eyes dashed to meet the ones of none other than Jesse McCree, his shoulders tense, his posture worse than his life. Jesse seemed shocked – maybe a bit curious but mostly shocked. Genji felt his manhood finally start to wake up with the pulsing of his blood. He pulled his fingers out of himself carefully and waited for a reaction. Mean words, disgusted look, whatever really. He felt like a deer in the headlights of a car and damn if he didn’t love it.

“Um, you – you need any help with those fingers, darlin’?” Jesse let out a laughter that he did a good job hiding the awkwardness from. Oh, Genji thought, feeling anger wash over him; Jesse was making fun of him. Jesse thought it was funny that the fucked up cyborg boy was lonely and masturbating during the brightest of days. Genji squinted his eyes, seeing red – two could play this game.

“Yes”, he replied, keeping his voice steady like he was dead serious. “Come and help me.”

He almost laughed at the look on Jesse’s face. He was pleased how he had managed for once to get the cowboy maniac fucker to shut up. The sweetness of his victory turned into smoking embers and burning ashes, however, when Jesse swallowed hard and actually nodded, starting to make his way towards him. The joking at his expense was going too far and he bared his teeth like an animal to keep Jesse away.

“What are you doing?” he hissed at the older man who seemed to slightly falter at his words but at the end still continued walking. Genji started to back away on his bed but it wasn’t long until the edge of the damn thing prevented him from going any further. Jesse was already so close that he could smell the smoke of his cigarillo. He kind of hated the smoke – it made him cough and his eyes water – but the way Jesse didn’t care and seemed to think it to be his right to smoke where ever he pleased was quite hot to be honest.

“I know it ain’t easy, sugar”, the brunet man mumbled around the damn cigarillo as he stood so close in front of Genji that the younger one could have touched him if had wanted to – and he kind of wanted to, honestly. “I reckon you must be feelin’ lonely.”

“Shut up”, Genji growled, boiling over in a second, not wanting or needing any fucking pity.

“I know it must be hard to get used to your new body”, Jesse just continued talking, his hand extending towards Genji’s shoulder, though a bit unsure. Genji felt compelled to fucking bite off those fingers creeping closer to him.

“You don’t know anything!” he snapped. This wasn’t a topic that Jesse knew anything about and he wasn’t going to listen to him talk like he did. Jesse’s hand came in contact with the bare shoulder of his organic arm and he shivered. The cowboy’s hand was borderline hot in temperature – he wanted it roaming all over his body.

 

“Oh, I know how to make you feel mighty good”, Jesse promised and dared to smirk at his own words. He pulled Genji away from the back edge of the bed and then pushed him gently backwards to lay him down onto the mattress and he wasn’t sure why but he let Jesse do so. His back met the mattress softly and he let out a huff of air he hadn’t realized he was holding in. Jesse’s warm but coarse hand slid from his shoulder to his hair and arm and chest and cheek and fucking everywhere. His breath begin to hitch slightly as he blazed inside. He watched how Jesse leaned his hat back, took his cigarillo into his free hand and leaned closer.

“Oh, don’t you dare – ”, Genji could only say before Jesse reached to close the inches between them, pressing his lips against his. Unlike his own chopped lips, Jesse’s were full and surprisingly soft. They felt good and – the smoke hit him hard. He groaned as the smoke ran between their mouths, making him feel like he couldn’t breathe. His eyes watered and he squirmed but Jesse didn’t break the kiss, no; he deepened it. Strong and confident tongue entered his mouth, pressing against his own. Jesse tasted like mint and the burn of whiskey licked Genji’s inner cheeks. He couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. God, Jesse was a good kisser.

Jesse bit Genji’s lower lip gently and finally broke the kiss with a one final beck on his lips and damn Genji breathed hard. He felt Jesse’s lips on his ear and groaned, trying to squirm away but closer at the same time.

“So, you in or no?” the low, southern accented voice whispered in his ear and hell, he whined. And Jesse had the nerve to chuckle at that. And Genji hated it. And yet he loved it. Whatever. He wanted more. Now.

“Come on, then”, he challenged.

 

Jesse’s quick smirk burned in Genji’s belly as the older male kissed him again. Genji was surprised how different the kiss felt without the suffocating feeling of the smoke of Jesse’s cigarillo. It was still good – Jesse’s hand was on his chin, opening his mouth for him, his tongue feeling his gums and tongue, slight suck at his tongue making him groan silently – but somehow not as intense.

“The smoke...” Genji muttered when the kiss ended, with Jesse licking his lower lip.

“Oh”, Jesse chuckled. “You liked that, huh?”

“I didn’t _like_  it. It’s just – just do it again”, the younger one hissed annoyed. Jesse was in many senses his best friend but goddamn if he wasn’t infuriating from time to time. He watched as the cowboy sucked smoke from the cigarillo into his mouth with a relaxed facial expression. The way his eyes got half-lidded was all kinds of hot and Genji felt anticipation light up inside him.

“Okay, here I go, pumpkin”, Jesse notified, some smoke already escaping his lips and nose. Genji sank his fingers into Jesse’s dark brown hair – surprisingly silky – and pulled the man down onto his lips. He opened his mouth to breathe in the smoke from Jesse’s lips. It burned his throat and lungs and he fucking hated it, loved it, needed more of it. Jesse breathed into his mouth suffocating him slowly as he tried not to cough and just take it like he deserved it. Tongue running along his teeth didn’t exactly help him but it sure felt good. He felt smoke emerge from his nose. It hit him like a smack on a cheek.

He pushed Jesse off him and turned his head away to cough like he actually had been suffocating. He felt a lone tear fall down onto his temple and down into his hair as he coughed again and again.

“Oh, sugar”, Jesse laughed gently, wiping the tear trickle away with his thumb. Suddenly his eyes widened like he had remembered something. “Oh fuck, I gotta ash this.”

 

It was too late however, for when Jesse moved to get up and leave to ash the cigarillo some of the already dying ashes soared down. Genji cried out and winced as the hot particles came in contact with his skin, burning his already scarred flesh.

“Shit!” Jesse panicked unsure of what to do about the accident that had already happened. “Sorry! Are you okay, Genji?”

Genji breathed heavily, living the moment with the pain that he couldn’t after all find too unpleasing. He actually kind of liked it. It brought him back alive even if just a little bit. His erection throbbed. He wanted Jesse inside of him.

“I’m fine. Can you just fuck me already?” he asked with a calm that was only for Jesse’s eyes. Inside he was flaming wildly with pain, lust and impatience.

“You never fail to surprise ol’ Jesse, ya know?” Jesse muttered somewhat stunned by it all. He stubbed out his cigarillo against the metal of the bed frame and threw the rest of it onto the floor of the sleeping facilities. “I reckon I should use a condom. Just a sec, darlin’.”

Genji groaned displeased as Jesse got up and made his way towards his own bed and the storage box at foot of it. For sure Genji didn’t want to have to clean out Jesse’s sperm inside his ass but damn the cowboy found thousand and one things to delay the act. Genji sat up and moved his hand to his dick, that was now standing proudly against his stomach. He stroked his fingertips on the length of it and watched how Jesse went through his stuff. He pressed his thumb against the tip of his cock, moaning quietly at the feeling.

“Oh, you just gonna be havin’ your own fun over there, huh?” Jesse chuckled as he finally stood straight, seeming to have found the damn condom.

“You’re taking too long”, Genji just shrugged, stroking his cock with relaxed movements. Jesse let out a laughter and shook his head taken aback a bit. He walked back to Genji’s bed and looked how the ninja sat there with no shame at all, masturbating like he had been alone.

“You really are something else, ain’t ya, sugar”, the older man commented and Genji just shrugged again.

 

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Jesse asked with a bottle of lube in one hand and the condom in the other. Genji let go of his erection and pressed his palm against Jesse’s crotch, making the man wince. He was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of hardness under his fingers.

“Woah, warn a man”, the brunet male asked but let Genji touch him nonetheless, seeming pleased. And Genji did. He massaged Jesse through his dark gray trousers and worked the hardening length with his fingers. It was soon clear that Jesse’s dick was bigger than his, not that he was surprised, but it kind of annoyed him. He decided Jesse was hard enough and moved his hands to open the Deadlock Gang buckle. He had opened so many buckles during his younger years that this one didn’t cause any difficulties for him. He opened the button of the trousers and unzipped them. He was met with brief-boxers figured with cacti and serif stars.

“Really?” he snorted unimpressed. Jesse blushed kind of hard.

“Hey, now, darlin’”, he was quick to start defending himself: “Didn’t ‘xpect to be havin’ this kinda fun today.”

Genji just snorted again and pushed the briefs downwards to get to Jesse’s cock. He placed a steady grip on the shaft and started working the wakening erection. Jesse’s dick was cut so the glint precum was immediately visible as it seeped from the tip of his penis. Genji didn’t hesitate for a second to lean down and lick it away. It was salty and mixed with his saliva as he swallowed it down, working his hand up and down the soft skin of Jesse’s dick.

“Oh, damn, pumpkin”, the cowboy mumbled, his hands finding their way into Genji’s hair, petting it gently. It was kind of disgustingly sweet and Genji hated it. Still he sized up Jesse’s cock for a second before opening up his mouth and taking him in. More precum oozed out into his throat and he swallowed around the manhood, making Jesse groan from pleasure. He pressed his tongue against the tip and sucked at it, doing his best to be good for Jesse.

 

And apparently he was, too, since it didn’t take long before the man was trying to push him away gently.

“I might cum if we go on like this”, he explained. Soon more useless words found their way out of his mouth: “I ain’t usually this quick to cum but I just – didn’t think I’d be doin’ this with _you_. Didn’t ‘xpect you to be interested in little ol’ me.”

Genji let Jesse’s dick out of his mouth with a pop and sighed tiredly, almost rolling his eyes, stroking the cock in his hand lazily.

“You talk too much”, he complained.

“Hey, that ain’t fair. Ya know I like to talk”, Jesse tried to defend himself but snapped his mouth shut when Genji made few quicker strokes on his shaft.

“You just like your own voice”, the younger one claimed with just a hint of a smile. It was like any of their conversations – expect for Genji having Jesse’s penis in his hand.

“Well, man’s gotta have some confidence in himself”, the taller male just shrugged with a characteristic, boyish grin – Genji kind of liked it a tiny bit.

“You, however, tend to have too much of it”, he remarked and then let go of Jesse’s cock to make room for him on the bed. “Should I ride you?”

“Wow, not a position I thought you’d wanna take but sure, hon’”, Jesse swallowed hard at the idea. He took off his cape, laying it down carefully at the end of the bed frame, and sat on the edge of bed to take of his boots. Once he had his shoes off, Genji nodded pleased.

“Lay down”, he ordered and took the lube that Jesse had put down on the bed. “Put the condom on.”

 

Having given Jesse a task to complete, he opened the cap of the little lube bottle and poured some of the liquid into his organic fingers. It smelled like vanilla. Genji had to actually roll his eyes to that one.

Expertly he pushed two fingers inside of him, coating his insides with the lube. He watched how Jesse laid down on his back on the bed and rolled on a condom. He almost didn’t believe this was happening. The look on Jesse’s face told him that the man was perhaps thinking the same.

“Are you ready?” Genji asked him, moving his fingers in and out of himself with steady pace. Jesse looked at him and at his finger working and huffed.

“Fuck, darlin’, you look hot”, he complimented the Japanese man who started to get seriously impatient.

“I’m taking you in”, he just warned, like Jesse had asked to before, before pouring more lube onto his hand and taking Jesse’s cock into a firm grasp. Then he moved over him, leaving him between his legs and sank onto his manhood slowly. The way the dick stretched him was heavenly. He let out a moan as he finally felt whole even if for just a short while.

“Damn, sugar”, Jesse was mumbling, sounding like he enjoyed the feeling of Genji’s walls around him. Genji listened to his southern drawl as his ass met the fabric of Jesse’s trousers. Jesse was fully in and the groan he let out let Genji know that he liked the feeling. Genji loved it, loved how big Jesse was inside him, loved how tight his grip on his hips was, loved how the smoke was still in the air, loved it. He was starting to get a headache. He didn’t even hate it.

 

He started to move his hips. Yes, he thought, this was what he wanted from his life. Being fucked by a big cock like a toy. Maybe killing a person or two, beating up more. Being the weapon he was born and raised and modified to be. He wanted it all. He threw his head back with a low groan and worked his hips like his life depended on it. The grip on his hips, the gray of the ceiling, the moans of Jesse, the smoke in the air, the salt on his tongue. He loved it all. Needed a lot. Wanted more. Was getting the whole damn world at that moment. His cock throbbed, yearning for release, yearning for gratification, yearning for an end to it all. Jesse was pushing up into him and those thrusts were almost more than he could take without letting out silent screams and pieces of his fucking soul.

“Not gonna last long, pumpkin”, Jesse moaned into the empty walls listening, since Genji was far too gone in his loud becoming euphoria to listen to him. “Damn, you can make some sweet noises. Damn...”

The thrusts were getting quicker, the air so much thicker. Genji cried out. His ass was slapping against Jesse’s thighs. He got stretched, got fucked like in his wet dreams, got it all and more, his insides burning with pleasure. He fucking loved it… and damn he didn’t last for hell. He came with a loud cry, his whole goddamn body trembling, his life dimming and turning around with sickening speed. He felt like he was dying a little once again but it felt so, so good. He wanted it.

“Damn, darlin’”, Jesse mumbled as he realized that he wouldn’t last long either. Genji’s wall were tightening in unsteady pace around him and milking his cock in a way that he just couldn’t take for longer than some seconds longer than Genji himself had. Soon he was cumming with low, pleased groans and short gasps. Genji sure knew how to move and so it all was over in the total of some short minutes for both of them. It was over.

 

When Genji came to it and opened his eyes, Jesse had already started to grow soft inside him. He breathed hard as he got up and almost fell over after his legs didn’t carry him as well as he had hoped for them to do.

“Woah, easy there, sugar”, Jesse huffed, looking spent and tired. “Cuddle with me?”

Genji’s scrunched up his nose at the idea. He took the edge of his bedspread and cleaned his cum from his genitals and the metal of his stomach. Then he continued on to search for his armor’s private parts. Soon he found them abandoned on the floor. He studied them quickly to make sure they were mostly clean and started to click them onto their places.

“Genji?” Jesse’s unsure voice came behind him. He glanced at him over his shoulder.

“I won’t cuddle with you”, he replied finally as he had his armor fully on again. He started to make him way to the door of the sleeping facilities leading to the hallway closer to the training facilities. At the door he took one final look at the cowboy who seemed confused and a little bit out of place, laying there on his bed with his cock out and hat in a wonky angle. Genji snorted and shook his head but nonetheless said: “Thank you for help.”


	3. Any Last Words?

Genji felt like a school kid at the principal’s room standing alone in the Commander Reyes’s office. When Athena’s robotic voice had first disturbed his showering, telling that Gabriel Reyes was expecting him into his office, he had been relieved, almost happy. Usually when Blackwatch team was called there, there was a new mission for them. Genji liked missions. He kind of lived for them, now. He was allowed to kill and let out some of the ever burning anger inside him.

This time it wasn’t Blackwatch team, however. It was just him and Gabriel Reyes and the silence of the office room. It was quite awkward to be honest. Genji cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the hellish, heavy silence. Gabriel let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands over his face – he had big hands, Genji noticed.

“I’m pretty sure you know why you’re here so let’s just skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point”, the older man said without much emotions in his voice – Genji kind of liked his voice. It was low and had that hint of mischievousness to it. Soon he however realized what the man had actually said and the gears in his head started to shift, trying to come up with something he had done to end up in the Commander’s office like misbehaved brat. He hadn’t beaten up anyone particularly badly. He hadn’t ignored other agents. He hadn’t glared at the recruits and scared them. He had been behaving nicely, just like Gabriel himself had ordered him to. He turned his confused, red eyes to look at Gabriel who seemed to read him like an open book.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” he asked, sounding tired, and Genji just blinked innocently. He had been good. For sure. Gabriel huffed and hid his face momentarily into those big, strong hands of his. “Look, I know that you had sex with Jesse in the sleeping facilities, okay?”

 

The silence that fell after Gabriel’s words was much more unpleasant and heavier than the one before them and Genji wanted to leave the room immediately. He felt exposed and humiliated and kind of betrayed by Jesse. His shoulders tensed and he squinted his eyes annoyed by the situation he was put into.

“We were having some drinks with Jesse and he got pretty drunk and confessed on having to had sex with you. It wasn’t like he straight up told me that”, Gabriel wanted to defend Jesse. “That’s beside the point. I can’t even start to tell you how inappropriate it is to do things like that in the sleeping facilities where anyone could come in and see. Also communal areas aren’t meant for private acts like that. You should be ashamed.”

Genji fucking hated how he was being lectured like a child. Especially he hated how Gabriel actually made him feel kind of ashamed, even though he hadn’t hurt anyone by having some fun with his body. He crunched up his nose and glared at Gabriel.

“Don’t look at me like that. There’s no reason for you to be angry at me”, Gabriel snorted, seeming to be a bit annoyed by the overall situation himself. “You might not realize but Overwatch owns your body right now. Thousands of dollars of the organization’s money has gone into fixing and altering your body, yet you seem to think that you can do whatever you want with it.”

 

Genji felt like he had been hit in the face by the words. He was left gasping slightly. So Gabriel thought of him as some kind of fucking object that Overwatch owned? Yes, his body was a weapon. Yes, _he_ was a weapon. But damn if he wasn’t a human first and foremost, even though his body was ruined by his brother and by the damn organization that now claimed to own it. He wasn’t something to be owned. He was his own person. He – he felt hurt but most of all he felt so fucking angry. Even if he sacrificed his body, he would never sacrifice his honor. He bared his teeth.

 

His hand reached for Dragonblade.

 

It was funny, really. Funny how anger blurred his senses, how weak it made him. Funny how quick Gabriel could be, how fast he was in front of him. Funny how Genji was almost sure he had seen the man turn into black smoke even if for just a second, how he thought his eyes had deceived him.

Gabriel pinned Genji against the metal door of his office and twisted his hands behind his back to keep him from unsheathing his sword. Frustrated _let me go_ s and _fuck you_ s left Genji’s lips as he growled violently in Japanese because of pure wrath. However, where he was usually the more agile one, Gabriel was the stronger one and held him in place with a lock like grip quite easily. He jerked. He struggled. It was useless. He fucking hated it. He breathed hard.

“You really have some anger management problems”, Gabriel’s low, gravelly voice mumbled into his ear so close that he could feel his hot breath against his skin. He just snorted, still pretty displeased by the situation, by Gabriel’s words, by everything, to be honest. He smelled the smoky aroma of his Commander, felt the coarse skin of his hand against his organic wrist, tasted the slight flavor of copper on his tongue, heard Gabriel’s quick heartbeat in his ears and finally saw the whole picture of what was happening.

He was once again pinned against a surface by Gabriel Reyes, the commander of Blackwatch. He had liked it then and he still kind of liked it now that he thought about it. He started to breathe again, little by little, slower, steadier. He started to relax into the strong arms holding him, little by little, not struggling, not wanting to be let go. He let himself like it a little bit. He let himself like it. His breath hitched.

 

“Shimada?” Gabriel asked with some reserve in his voice, probably because of the sudden change in Genji. The way the man said Genji’s last name with absolute power made him squirm pleasantly inside.

“Yes, sir”, he mumbled back like Gabriel often tried to teach him to do. Now he kind of wanted to obey, to please.

It was silent for a moment as he was enjoying the firm grip on his hands, the way the metal of the door was cool against his cheek, the masculine scent of Commander Reyes.

“You like this, don’t you?” Gabriel finally asked, his voice so neutral that it was impossible for Genji to know what he was thinking about the fact that Genji, indeed, liked to be suppressed like this. Genji’s breathing was starting to get heavy and ragged. He felt himself starting to grow hard.

“Yes, sir”, he groaned. He felt one of Gabriel’s hands let go of him. For a moment he thought that the man would throw him out and hand him back over to Overwatch, the main organization, but then he felt the free hand traveling down his side and lower stomach to the metallic plate that hid his hardening penis behind it. With unnerving familiarity he started to remove the plate under which was only the soft part of his armor, protecting his genitals. The plate fell onto the floor with a clink and Gabriel’s palm pressed against Genji’s awakening erection. He moaned for his Commander, damn he moaned hard.

“To the hell with you”, Gabriel mumbled into his ear, breath hot and humid, making Genji himself breathe harder. “I kinda understand what that damn ingrate was talking about.”

 

Genji hadn’t expected any of this but he was so, so willing to take it all. Gabriel’s hand was rough with him, feeling and groping his dick through the fabric with no shame or reserve at all. Genji couldn’t help but thrust into the massaging hand and let out tiny groans as he did so. He was soon fully erected and wanted nothing but to get fucked by the older man. He started to squirm a little bit, wanting to move on from the, at the end, quite unsatisfactory touching. When his ass came in contact with Gabriel’s crotch he was quick to notice the bulge forming in his pants.

They were both so ready. Genji wanted to cross the line.

He rubbed himself against the taller man’s body the little he could with Gabriel still holding him in place tightly. Finally he had to open his mouth and beg with his hoarse voice: “Please, sir.”

Gabriel let out a low growl.

“Okay, that’s it”, he huffed, letting go of Genji to turn him around, now back against the door. “Take off your mask. I’m gonna fuck your mouth.”

 

Genji obeyed nicely since he knew that good things would come out of it. Carelessly he let the mask fall onto the floor along with the other part of his armor.

“Let’s see what that mouth of yours can do. You have such a tiny mouth…” Gabriel hummed, sliding his thumb along Genji’s lower lip, his eyes dark, voice darker. “Onto your knees.”

Genji dropped to his knees. His eyes met the silhouette of the erection hid inside his commander’s pants. It was huge. He didn’t have long to think about it, however, before Gabriel’s hand was in his hair and pushed his face against his crotch. Genji could smell the musk and he couldn’t even hate it. He let his face to be pressed and rubbed against the cock in Gabriel’s pants and suddenly he was happy that he had fingered himself in the shower since there was no way the huge dick could have fit in him with only quick prepping and lubing. He was ready, so ready.

Gabriel lowered the waistband of his pants with his free hand and pulled out a penis that had to be the biggest Genji had ever seen. The thing was fucking enormous. Genji swallowed unsure if he could even fit it in his mouth. He was eager to try, however. He started with stroking the not even yet fully erected dick, drawing the foreskin back. The tip of the cock was pleasantly hot red and glimmered with precum. The dick was thermal in his hand and he just wanted it inside him already.

 

He opened his mouth couple of times, sizing up the dick in front of him as well as stretching his jaw, before making his decision and taking the tip and few centimeters of the shaft inside. His mouth was so full.

“Fuck, so hot and wet”, Gabriel cursed, pulling at Genji’s hair almost violently. Genji let out a complaining moan when he felt the older man trying to push in more than he could take. He gagged around the cock before he could stop himself. Gabriel just chuckled and ran his fingers through Genji’s dark hair. Genji didn’t hate it. He let his tongue dance around the tip and under the glans, tasting the musk and sweat slightly. He liked it. He sucked at the tip, getting some precum into his mouth. His tongue’s tip pushed under the foreskin just a little bit, making Gabriel groan, his hand working the rest of the dick the whole time.

“Get your other hand on my balls”, Gabriel ordered. Genji was a bit hesitant. He didn’t want to touch others with his robotic hand. It just didn’t feel right. His robotic arm was disgusting, macabre even – who would ever want to get touched by it? Firm pull at his hair, however, made him groan and obey. He lifted his robotic hand to play with the commander’s balls, gently rubbing the skin and sliding his thumb over each testicle slowly. He knew how to do this.

“You’re so good for me, Shimada”, Gabriel muttered, slightly thrusting into his mouth. “Let’s see...”

 

Genji was confused of what the taller man was talking about but not for long for he soon felt a forceful thrust stretching his mouth and throat open for some more of Gabriel’s cock. He gagged hard, groaning loudly at the suffocating feeling of having too much dick in his mouth. He felt tears from gagging form into his eyes and pulled backwards, gasping for air. Gabriel let him, petting his hair almost affectionately. Soon Genji was ready to go again and opened his mouth wide for the older man to push into. And he did. He pushed his cock, a bit quicker this time, into Genji’s mouth and from there into his throat. Genji tried his best not to gag and did good job at it, too… for a while. Then he felt the already familiar feeling rise in his throat again. He felt more tears come into his eyes and some even fall down his cheeks. The cock was removed from his mouth.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked, voice almost gentle when he asked that.

“Yes, sir”, Genji mumbled with a nod. He wouldn’t change it all for anything. He wanted more and so he opened his mouth yet again like a good boy he was. Gabriel smirked and pushed in.

Rough thrusts into Genji’s throat made him gag again and again and every time he recovered faster and let himself be violated more. It wasn’t even Genji giving Gabriel a blowjob anymore: It was Gabriel fucking Genji’s throat just like he had said he would. Genji was built for roughness, lived for it, loved it.

 

When Gabriel finally pulled out for the last time there was a river of saliva running down Genji’s chin. Some of it hung between his lips and Gabriel’s cock-tip. The commander’s fist still had a firm grip on his hair and if he had decided, the mouth fucking could have continued any second. Luckily for Genji’s pulsing, hurting dick it didn’t.

“Get up, Shimada”, came a command along with a hard pull at his hair. Genji’s legs barely held his weight as he tried his best to stumble up. As soon as he was up, he was smashed against the door again. Air escaped his lungs and he was left gasping painfully for more. Gabriel looked at the spit stream on his chin and snorted. “Disgusting.”

It kind of hurt and Genji felt almost vulnerable to the point he couldn’t meet his commander’s eyes. He fucking hated it. Somehow it made his erection throb harder, though.

“Don’t get all sulky on me now, boy”, Gabriel just said, before moving his hands to Genji’s dick still hidden behind the soft part of the genitalia armor. Expertly he started to remove it along with the back part of the plates. Soon they found their place on the floor with the rest of the removed parts. “Open your mouth.”

Genji opened his mouth and soon got two of Gabriel’s long, thick fingers inside of it.

“I’m not like Jesse who keeps condoms and lube in his fucking pockets as he goes along with his day so this will have to do”, the man explained with a smirk that had a tiny hint of _sorry_ hidden in it. Genji was increasingly happy that he had already opened himself up in the shower just few moments ago. Still he sucked at the digits in his mouth, trying to wet them as much as he could since his enjoyment of the coming act was partly depending on it. Gabriel didn’t seem to be content with what he was getting and pushed his fingers deeper, making Genji gag once again, this time around his fingers. More saliva found its way into Genji’s mouth, trying to help him not to choke on whatever it was in his throat, preventing him from breathing.

“Good”, Gabriel mumbled and pulled his fingers out. They were fully coated in saliva and some of it was dripping onto the floor and onto Gabriel’s lazily standing, huge cock. The man gazed around the office quickly and then new orders followed: “Get onto the desk on your back.”

 

Genji had kind of hoped to get fucked against the door of the office where someone could perhaps hear them while walking by the door but the big, oak office desk wasn’t bad either. He walked to the desk and hopped onto it with ease. Then he laid down between the papers and Gabriel’s coffee mug.

“You look nice there, Shimada”, Gabriel commented as he followed him to the desk. “Any last words?”

When Genji stayed quiet he smirked and pushed his legs apart with no hesitation. He was quick to start pushing his middle finger inside of Genji’s throbbing hole. Genji moaned at the feeling of finally getting filled.

“Another finger, please”, he begged quietly. Gabriel chuckled surprised.

“Why are you this ready?” he asked. “You just walk around ready to get fucked by anyone? I heard you were the playboy type as a youngster but I didn’t take you for a slut.”

Genji felt good while listening to Gabriel talk about him like that. It was like he hadn’t changed at all, like he still was able to do things like that, like he wasn’t a fucking machine.

“Hm? No answer? Guess I’m right, then”, Gabriel made his own conclusions. “Whatever – easier for us.”

The second finger pushed inside Genji, past his ring of muscles, stretching them, making him feel good. Gabriel flexed and bend his fingers, prepping the younger man with ease, like he was used to doing something like this. Genji didn’t have much time to think about that, however, when third finger already made its way inside him. He gasped lightly, getting stretched more than usually. Gabriel’s fingers were bigger than his and he loved it. He tried to push against the digits prepping him but it was kind of hard when he laid on his back on the desk.

“So eager for me, aren’t you?” the commander laughed lowly. He slid his fingertips against Genji’s walls, making the smaller one moan, trying to find the spot where he could push his fingers against Genji’s prostate.

“Please”, Genji just groaned, starting to get seriously tired of waiting. “Patience is not my strong suit.”

 

Genji felt Gabriel pull his fingers out of him and looked how he wiped them on the metal of his stomach. He let it happen with no complaints. His eyes watched closely as the older man directed his cock against his hole before giving a slight thrust that got the tip of the dick inside Genji. Genji moaned pleased at the slightly burning feeling. He tried his best to stay relaxed for the moment Gabriel would decide to push fully in.

He didn’t have to wait for long. Soon Gabriel’s other hand was on his hip and other continued guiding his penis. Then came the long, slow thrust that got more and more of the big erection inside Genji, making him gasp and huff. He tried to relax, he really did, but the cock was big enough to make his hole resist and his wall tighten around it. Gabriel let out a low growl of pleasure. Genji felt Gabriel’s pubic hair against his ass and knew that, luckily, this was as deep as the man could get. And damn if it wasn’t deep as hell. Genji felt the pressure against his prostate and it felt so fucking good. He cried out as Gabriel moved against it.

“Oh, there it is”, the man chuckled deeply and pulled half way out just push inside again, against Genji’s pleasure point. It was heaven on Earth. Genji love it. Genji moaned for it. Gabriel let out a laughter and started to form a steady pace which drove his penis inside Genji just right, just the way he liked it, just the way he needed it. Gabriel’s both hands were on Genji’s hips now, holding him in place, powering up the thrusts. Quicker, harder. Genji mewled like a damn slut.

 

As the pace grew faster and somewhat uneven, Gabriel had closed his eyes and his hands traveled along Genji’s robotic body, searching for some skin, for some humanity. His hands found their way to the smaller man’s throat and a mischievous smirk took his lips.

“Would you like to be choked, Shimada?” he asked, his thumbs stroking the non-organic part of the throat in the middle of it. Genji’s breath hitched as his erection jerked at the idea of being fucking choked by Commander Reyes. The presence of his hands alone made Genji cum a little bit.

“Yes, sir”, he whispered his voice hoarse and needier than he had hoped for it to be.

“Of course”, Gabriel snorted still that grin on his face. “Do something if you’re about to faint or something.”

Genji could barely nod before the hands started to tighten around his throat. The thrusting of Gabriel’s cock inside him and the suffocating feeling of his big hands around his throat made his world spin around and he felt lightheaded already. He could only hiss as he felt his blood build up in his head. He felt almost vulnerable, almost like he wasn’t a weapon, like he hadn’t ever hurt anyone let alone killed. He loved the feeling and wanted more of it.

“Harder”, he wheezed. Gabriel choked him harder, fucked him harder. Genji’s eyes started to become a bit glazed, his mind clouded. He was cumming and didn’t even realize it. He lost himself for short periods of time. He lost it all, lost his will, lost his anger, lost all the sense of his body – human and machine. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered at that moment as he was cumming harder than ever, seeds spurting onto his stomach and chest, onto Gabriel’s stomach and chest. He was free. He fucking loved it. It was all and everything.

 

He didn’t wake up from his daze before Gabriel was slapping his cheeks gently to get him back to his senses. His eyes searched for the older man’s eyes lazily, their gaze tired.

“Damn, Genji. I was worried for a while”, Gabriel huffed, seeming relieved. “I told you to give me a sign if it became too much.”

“It did not”, Genji rasped slowly, his voice tired, too. He was sore and weary all around, his limbs heavy and unwilling to move. He just breathed slow on the desk he laid on. He felt Gabriel’s sperm trickling out of his hole and down his skin. How fucking much the man had cum? He couldn’t find the energy to let it bother him right at the moment.

“Yeah, clearly not”, Gabriel said in teasing tone but then sighed, his tone switching to more caring one. “I cleaned up your armor but I thought you’d want to clean up your insides yourself. Here’s your mask and the other parts.”

“Thanks”, Genji mumbled, looking at the said parts on the desk beside him. He knew he had to get up. Gabriel didn’t want him there, laying on his desk, as naked as he could get, dripping his cum all over the desk. He forced himself to get up. It was kind of hard and very, very unpleasant but he did it because he knew he had to.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked. He was a good commander, Genji thought as he almost smiled while starting to put his armor back together.

“Yes”, he replied. He would need to go back to bathing facilities and shower again now that he was full of his commander’s seeds but it was okay – he was completely satisfied for once.

When he was fully armored again he walked to the door and opened it.

“What about Jesse and I?” he turned around to ask. Gabriel seemed embarrassed as he said:

“Let’s forget about that.”

“That is what I thought”, Genji smirked as he left the room and closed the door behind himself. He wouldn’t forget about this, though.


End file.
